Bárcsak itt lennél
by HetaLilla
Summary: A múzsa Avril Lavigne "When You're Gone" és "I Wish You Were Here" című száma hallgatása közben csókolt homlokon. A fic egy korábbi írásomnak, a "Búcsúlevél"-nek az előzménye és kiegészítése. Remélem tetszik nektek, és hogy nem túl zavaró a gyakori jelenetváltás. Bármilyen egybeesés valós eseményekkel NEM a véletlen műve... (Ezt a közeli barátaim értik.)


_Kinézek a vonat ablakán. Odakinn sötét van, és esik a hó. Nem látni távolra, épp csak az üveg közelébe tévedő fehér pelyhecskék látszanak. Tél van. December 24-e, este…  
__A vonat begördül az állomásra, s lefékez. „Végállomás!" – recsegik a hangszórók.  
__- Ve~ Végre itt vagyunk! – örvendezik öcsém, s felkapkodva csomagjait, letülekszik a vonatról. Én ráérősen szedegetem poggyászaimat, megvárom, míg mindenki leszáll, s én is az ajtó felé indulok.  
__Odalenn egy szőke lány borul a nyakamba, megölelget, s össze-vissza csókol.  
__- Jaj, srácok, annyira hiányoztatok! – csilingeli bájos hangján, majd Venezianót kézen fogva, az autója felé vezet minket. Különös, mennyire vidám. Az ember meg nem mondaná, mi történt itt pár hónapja…  
__Menet közben oldalra nézek, egy meglepően magas hókupacra. Odalépek, s kezemmel lesöpröm a havat az alatta rejlő tárgyról. Egy kereszt bukkan elő, rajta egy táblácskával, melyen ez áll: „Antonio Fernandez Carriedo emlékére" s egy dátum alatta. Annak a végzetes napnak a dátuma…  
__De hogy is kezdődött ez az egész?_

Meleg nyári nap volt, s én a szokásos, ebéd utáni szieszta hagyományát ápoltam. Egyszer csak halk zeneszó ütötte meg a fülemet. Egy gitár szólt, szépen, vidáman. Fölkeltem, s a hangot követve a nappaliba értem, ahol Antonio ült, kedvenc hangszerén játszva. Egy darabig az ajtóban állva figyeltem, amikor észrevett.  
- Oh, Romano, nem is vettelek észre… Miért nem jössz ide? – mosolygott rám, kissé odébb húzódva a kanapén.  
Én, kis habozás után, leültem mellé. Még játszott pár akkordot, majd rám nézett, s felém nyújtotta a hangszert.  
- Nem szeretnéd kipróbálni?  
- Én… Tudod, hogy nem tudok gitározni… - elfordítottam az arcomat.  
- Megtanítalak! – válaszolt lelkesen, s a gitár már ölemben is volt, Antonio keze pedig az enyémen, megmutatva, hogyan kell fogni a hangszert, és hogyan kell rajta játszani. Próbáltam rá figyelni, de figyelmemet túlságosan érintése, mintsem magyarázata kötötte le. Éreztem, arcom egyre forróbb, míg végül gyorsan visszaadtam neki gitárját, s beszaladtam szobámba.  
„Milyen szégyellős vagy, ez egyáltalán nem méltó egy férfihoz!" – korholtam magam. Mivel már visszaaludni nem tudtam, teendőm viszont nem akadt, rajzolgatni kezdtem. Először tájképeket firkálgattam, majd egy csokor rózsát rajzoltam, mellette egy felirattal: _Ti Amo_.  
- Ezt kinek rajzolod, Romano? – csendült Anto vidám hangja mögöttem. Összerázkódtam. „Ő meg mikor jött be?"  
- S… Senkinek, csak úgy… - adtam nem túl hihető magyarázatot.  
- Pedig te nem szoktál csak úgy ilyeneket rajzolni. Csak nem szerelmes vagy?  
„Nem!" - vágtam volna rá zsigerből, de végül egy elmormogott „Semmi közöd hozzá" lett belőle. Sokáig faggatózott még, de én továbbra sem mondtam el neki azt, ami nyilvánvaló lett volna, ha olyan jól ismer, és kicsit gondolkozik is…

Aznap este is mellettem aludt, mint mindig. Én hozzá bújtam, ő pedig átölelt, de éreztem, azért teszi ezt, mert még mindig azt a kisfiút látja bennem, akit régen felnevelt.  
Följebb hajoltam, egész közel arcához. „Ha bevallani nem merem neki, hátha megmutatni képes leszek…" Ő rám nézett zöld szemeivel.  
- Mi az, Romano? – mosolygott. Azt hitte, mondani szeretnék valamit…  
Rögtön elszállt a bátorságom, s mellkasába rejtettem arcomat. Szívem majd' kiugrott a helyéből, s a levegőt is kapkodva vettem. Hamarosan sikerült lenyugodnom kissé, s újra bátorságot gyűjtenem.  
- Szeretlek – suttogtam, hosszú habozás után.  
Semmi válasz. Aggodalom önti el szívemet. Még válaszra sem méltat?  
- Anto? – félve felnézek arcára. Alszik. „Nem lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen! Végre rászánom magam, ő meg nem hallja…"  
Veneziano már rég tudta. Azt tanácsolta, várjak egy kicsit, ne rohanjak rögtön szerelmet vallani neki. Nehogy a nagy lángolás elmúlása később tönkretegye a kapcsolatunkat. Igazat adtam neki, de magamban tudtam, nem kell várnom, pontosan tudom, mit érzek Antonio iránt.

Pár nap múlva, mikor ketten vacsoráztunk, megszólítottam.  
- Antonio, emlékszel, mikor nemrég megkérdezted, szerelmes vagyok-e valakibe?  
- Hm… - elgondolkozott – Nem – válaszolta végül. Este mindig ilyen szórakozott volt…  
- Mikor rajzoltam azt a csokrot – próbáltam segíteni emlékezetének, de nem volt sok haszna.  
Egy darabig némán ültünk, majd megszólalt.  
- Szóval? – nézett rám, a folytatást várva.  
- Szóval… Mit gondolnál, ha azt te kapnád? – próbáltam utalással rávezetni.  
- Az attól függ, kitől… - gondolkozott.  
„Tőlem, te szerencsétlen! Mégis ki mástól?!" Nem mutattam idegességemet, inkább válaszoltam neki.  
- Egy fiútól… akit régóta ismersz…  
- Például Venezianótól?  
- Például… - „Miért rá gondol először?"  
- Örülnék neki, hisz barátoktól ajándékot – ráadásul ilyen szépet – kapni mindig öröm!  
- És ha nem barátként adná, hanem…  
- Hanem? – nézett rám. Látszott, nem jutott el az agyáig a célzás.  
- Istenem, ne legyél már ilyen értetlen! – álltam föl.  
- De Roma…  
- Nem Venezianótól kapnád, hanem tőlem!  
- És…?  
- Szeretlek, baszd meg! Olyan nehéz ezt fölfogni?!  
Kirohantam az étkezőből. „Talán kissé eltúloztam a dolgot…" Szobámba mentem s az ágyra fekve bőgni kezdtem, mint egy csecsemő. Hamarosan utánam jött, s a vállamra tette a kezét.  
- Jaj, Romano – összeborzolta hajamat. Ellöktem kezét.  
- Hagyjál…  
- Figyelj – folytatta, jóval komolyabb hangsúllyal, mire ránéztem – biztos vagy benne, hogy így érzel?  
- Igen – feleltem érzelemtől fűtött hangon.  
- Értem – kis szünetet tartott – Én is szeretlek, de mint barátot… De ha lány lennél, már biztos a barátnőm lennél – mosolygott rám bíztatóan.  
- Ühüm – megöleltem, majd magam mellé húztam az ágyba, s szokás szerint hozzábújtam.

Onnantól kezdve még kedvesebb volt velem, mint azelőtt. Soha nem beszélt előttem csinos pincérnőkről, szexi stewardessekről…  
Veneziano pedig azt mondta, az ember csak úgy nem mond olyat, hogy „Ha lány lennél, már biztos a barátnőm lennél", tehát Anto érez valamit irántam…

Egyik reggel későn ébredtem.  
- Ó, pedig ma pont oda kéne érnem a…  
Sietősen kezdtem öltözködni, majd lerobogtam a lépcsőn. Már épp léptem volna ki az ajtón, mikor valaki a nevemen szólított.  
- Romano, várj!  
- Antonio, most tényleg sietnem kell…  
- Még tényleg komolyan gondolod ezt a „Szeretlek" dolgot?  
- Igen… – meglepett a kérdés.  
- Szóval… – elvörösödött, s félrenézett – Azt hiszem, én is elkezdtem valamit érezni irántad… és, ha komolyan gondolod… megpróbálhatnánk…  
Nem hittem a fülemnek. Egy darabig csak néztem rá, s azon gondolkoztam, vajon még mindig álmodok-e.  
- I… Igen, szeretném – válaszoltam végül. Ő erre mosolyogva egy puszit cuppantott arcomra.  
- Na, aztán siess, el ne késs!  
Még jó, hogy magamhoz térített, gyorsan szaladtam is dolgomra.  
Útközben még küldtem egy üzenetet Venezianónak, amiben elmondtam neki, mi történt.

Megint egy este…  
Mellette feküdtem, s felpillantottam rá. Már vagy egy hete együtt voltunk, de egyszer sem csókolt még meg, de én nem mertem felhozni a témát. Rám pillantott.  
- Romano, most úgy megcsókolnálak…  
Nem tudtam, mit mondjak. Fülig vörösödtem, de ez szerencsére a sötétben nem látszott. Annál inkább hallatszott azonban heves szívverésem. Ő elmosolyodott.  
Még pár percig csak feküdtünk egymással szemben.  
- És most mindketten rákészülünk, mi? – kuncogott. Én erre motyogtam valamit.  
Az állam alá nyúlt, s megemelte fejemet. Ajka az enyémhez ért, s én megnyitottam számat, nyelve gyengéden simított az enyémre. Úgy éreztem, megbénultam. Zavaromban és gyönyörömben még gondolkozni sem tudtam. Végül ő szakította meg a csókot.  
- Látni akarom az arcocskádat.  
- Ne! – kezemmel takartam el égő arcomat, ő pedig fölkapcsolta a villanyt.  
- Na, Romano~ – lefeszegette karomat, majd elnevette magát – Olyan piros vagy, akár egy paradicsom!  
- Hagyj már… – morogtam, s ezúttal egy párna mögé rejtőztem.

- Egyre többet lóg Hendrikkel, rám meg alig figyel – hisztiztem tovább öcsémnek.  
- Ne legyél ilyen féltékeny, az tönkretehet mindent.  
- És az nem teheti tönkre, ha… – elharaptam a mondatot, megint mérgesen feléjük nézve.  
- Légy türelmes – mosolygott rám.

- … Sajnálom, Romano, de ez így nem működik…  
- Anto… én… kérlek… - a sírástól érthetetlen volt a beszédem.  
- Hidd el, így lesz a legjobb. Találni fogsz magadnak valakit, aki jobban illik hozzád, mint én…  
- De én téged akarlak… nekem nem kell senki más…  
- Múltkor is hallottam, mikor miattam sírtál. Amikor Venezianóval beszélgettél.  
- H… Hallgatóztál…?  
- Tudni akartam, mi a baj, mert te nem mondtad el nekem.  
Magamhoz szorítottam, s nem akartam elengedni, sem fizikailag, sem lelkileg. Keserűen mosolyogva rám nézett.  
- Most mit csináljak veled?  
- Nem tudom…  
- Akkor – eltolt magától – Sajnálom… De te kedves, okos, helyes fiú vagy, majd találsz magadnak valakit… – ekkor már ő is sírt. Kérés nélkül odanyújtottam neki egy zsebkendőt.  
Lassan elfordultam tőle, s elsétáltam. Könnyeimtől nem láttam, a sírástól rázkódott a vállam. „Hát így kell véget érnie a tündérmesének?" Öcsém utánam szaladt, s rögtön vigasztalni kezdett…

Mindig is magányos típus voltam, s nem hittem volna, hogy valaha így szükségem lesz valakire. Úgy tűnik, mintha évek teltek volna el nélküle, pedig csak pár napja szakítottunk. Ott feküdtem az ágyamban, az én oldalamon, az ő helye be volt ágyazva. Már megint az új pasijánál aludt.  
A szívem darabokra tört, de ezek a darabkák is hiányolják őt. Hiányzik a nevetése, a mosolya, az egész lénye… Soha nem voltam ezelőtt igazán szerelmes, most tanultam csak meg, mi is ez az érzelem. Hogy ha nincs velem, minden dolog rá emlékeztet. Hogy az itthagyott ruháit fölszedem a földről, s amíg még olyan illata van, mint neki, kincsként őrizgetem. Minden mondatára emlékszem, s ezek a szép emlékek segítenek minden egyes, egyedül töltött napot túlélni. Sok álmomban szerepel, ahogy elsétál tőlem, én pedig csak némán állok, s számolom lépéseit.  
„Mi egymásnak vagyunk teremtve" – ezt mondta. És tudom, így volt. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, tényleg szeretem. Mindent megteszek érte. Itt akarom tudni megint magam mellett…

Valaki kopogás nélkül rontott be a bejárati ajtón. Én, öcsém s Bella az asztalnál ültünk, épp ebédeltünk. Antonio volt az. Holtra vált arccal, kapkodó lélegzetvétellel, dadogva próbálta elmagyarázni, mi történt. Hendrik meghalt, öngyilkos lett, mert ő is az én sorsomra jutott.  
Kis kárörömöt, de közben szánalmat éreztem. Én erősebb vagyok, mint ő, nem menekültem el gyáván. Legalább barátként itt maradtam szerelmemnek, s hátha egyszer rájön, tényleg én vagyok az Igazi neki.  
A következő napokban kikérdeztek minket a rendőrök, nem tudunk-e valamit, hisz ilyenkor sem biztos, hogy öngyilkosság volt. Végül bebizonyították, mind ártatlanok vagyunk – legalábbis annyiban, hogy nem mi emeltük a törött üvegcserepet a férfi karjához. Ugyanis búcsúlevelével bebizonyította, egyikünknek igenis volt köze a halálához…

Vége volt a temetésnek, s mi haza indultunk. Anto kissé lemaradt, de végül ő is beszállt mellénk az autóba. Magát hibáztatta az egész miatt – ugyan nem alaptalanul – de én végig vigasztaltam. Amíg hazafelé hajtottunk, fogtam a kezét, s próbáltam megnyugtatni.  
Már megint le volt zárva egy út… „Mi van itt, mindent most újítanak fel, vagy mindenkinek most van kedve balesetet szenvedni?!" Kerülnünk kellett az állomás felé. Ott meg épp leereszkedett a sorompó… „Most kell mindenhol minket feltartóztatni?" És még az eső is esni kezdett…  
Egyszer csak a kocsi egyik ajtaja kinyílt, s mire észbe kaptam, Antonio már ki is szállt mellőlem és a sínek felé rohant. „Ne! Amilyen hülye, ez a vonat elé veti magát!" Próbáltam kiszabadulni, de a biztonsági öv nem nyílt ki. „Miért? Miért? Miért?!" Kétségbeesett pillantással kísértem szerelmemet, ahogy az már érkező vonat előtt állt. Bella felsikoltott, tőlem csak egy keserves nyögésre telt.  
Nem bírtam elfordítani szememet… Csak néztem a gyönge testet elsöprő szerelvényt… A szertefröccsenő vörös vért, mely az egyetlen színnek tűnt az eget borító esőfelhők és a földön terpeszkedő betonrengeteg szürkeségében…  
Körülöttünk emberek sikoltottak föl, s szaladtak oda. Én csak ültem, bénultan, minden olyan távolinak látszott, úgy tűnt, még magamat is kívülről szemlélem…

_- Fratello, menjünk, fázom! – öcsém rángatja meg kabátomat, ekkor térek magamhoz. Sokáig méláztam a múlton, a kis névtáblácskát megint belepte a hó. Körbenézek, mint aki azt sem tudja, hol van. Bella vár ránk dideregve az autója mellett. Divatos, bár a hideg szempontjából egyáltalán nem hasznos kabátját fázósan húzza össze magán.  
__Lassan indulok el feléjük, szememet még mindig a kis emlékművön tartva. Mindketten boldognak tűnnek, de látszik, bennük is felrémlett pár emlék, amikor a kereszthez sétáltam…  
__Hazaérve Bella finom, fahéjas forró csokival kínál minket, amit készségesen elkortyolgatunk az utolsó cseppig. Az ünneplést holnapra halasztottuk, már késő van, ideje aludni, kimerítő volt az út Rómától idáig…  
__Az ágyamban fekve elgondolkozom…  
__Engem mindig is olyannak ismertek, aki nem igazán mutatja ki, ha valakit szeret, a negatív érzelmeket viszont annál inkább… Most elrejthetném mindet, úgy tehetnék, mint akinek nem hiányzik az a bolond. De ezzel nagyon is hazudnék mindenkinek, magamat is beleértve.  
__Eszembe jut minden, amit mondott… Minden őrült dolog, amit megtettünk… Nem gondolkoztunk, csak megtettük, ez volt benne a jó.  
__Mindenhol őt látom, mindenhol ott van, de most azt kívánom, bárcsak itt lenne, tényleg…  
__Úgy szerettem, ahogy volt, nem kellett semmit tennie, tökéletes volt nekem.  
__Nem akarom elengedni az emlékét sem._

Francba! Mit meg nem tennék, hogy itt legyél mellettem? Mit meg nem tettem, hogy közel legyek hozzád? Azt kívánom, bárcsak itt lennél megint velem.  
Bárcsak itt lennél…


End file.
